That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 11
by Music.Piano27
Summary: Sonny has to convince Nico and Grady to spend 2 1/2 hours with Chad all because of a Truth or Dare game with Chad. Meanwhile, Sonny has to keep tawni away from her coco moco coco all day. Who will succeed? And what's the prize? Find out! Please R&R!


That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 11

Hello! So this is another episode of That's So Sonny! I promise to post this week's episode by Saturday!

I didn't have that much homework, so that means plenty of time for FF!

:DD I hope you like this chapter!

The Next Morning

* * *

Sonny skipped happily through the studios greeting everyone she passed.

"Hey Sonshine, why so happy?" Chad asked with a grin, walking up next to her.

"Today's Friday duh!" Sonny said in a obvious tone. "Just kidding, but seriously, it's Friday!"

"So I was thinking that maybe if you're not doing anything Sunday,..." Chad said as she was pretending to look at the snacks on the table.

"I'm free on Sunday," Sonny said as she walked around the table skimming through the food.

"Great! It's a date!" Chad whispered so only she could hear him.

Sonny picked up a peach threw it in the air, caught it and took a bite. She twirled on her heel and walked away.

Chad smirked and walked back to his dressing room.

Sonny walked right into her dressing room. "Hey Tawni,"

"Oh hi Sonny," Tawni said as she skimmed through a magazine.

"Have you seen Chad lately?" Tawni asked out of no where.

Sonny almost tripped over her chair. "Um,..what do you mean by that?"

"This,..." Tawni showed her the magazine cover. ",...is what I mean,"

Chad's face was on the cover of Tween Weekly with the latest info about Mackenzie Falls.

"So? Isn't he on there like every week?" Sonny asked.

"Exactly! He's always on there! You see him all over the place! ALL THE TIME!" Tawni shouted.

Sonny froze in place. "You mean on the tabloids right?" she laughed nervously.

"Obviously Sonny, were you listening?" Tawni asked as Tawni glanced at her.

"I heard every word," Sonny slowly nodded.

"So what's going on with you and Chad lately?" Tawni asked as she walked up to Sonny from behind.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonny asked quickly.

"Are you okay? You're always asking that!" Tawni put her hands on her hips.

Sonny scoffed. "I'm perfectly fine, Tawn,"

"Okay, so answer the question," Tawni said.

"Nothing is going on with me and Chad," Sonny shrugged.

"Ah Ha! That's explains everything!" Tawni pointed a finger at her.

"Wait. What? Tawni, I'm confused," Sonny confessed.

"That explains why the halls are so quiet! Finally! You two stopped fighting constantly!" Tawni threw her hands in the air.

"Phew,...you know, at first I thought you were talking about something else," Sonny laughed.

"Like what?" Tawni asked curiously.

"Uh,...the same thing?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, sure," Tawni said with a shrug, not listening to what Sonny said.

"So Random rehearsals in 10 minutes!" Marshall shouted over the intercom.

"Phew, that was close! I hope she stops asking these intimidating questions," Sonny thought as she rushed out of the room.

AFTER REHEARSALS

"There's nothing to do!" Sonny sighed out loud as she sat down on the couch in the prop house.

Sonny was bored and skimmed through her iPhone. Suddenly, a smile lit up on her face.

"Hi! :] how r u?" Sonny typed onto the screen and sent the text.

A few minutes later, her phone buzzed. "just finished scenes,"

"do u remember ur promise?" Sonny typed as she hit send.

"what do u mean?" Chad wrote back.

"truth or dare" Sonny said as a text popped up again.

"Ohh," her phone beeped. "do i have to? :((" Chad asked. (A/N: In case you're confused, in the last episode, they played truth or dare. Sonny dared Chad to spend a whole 2 and a half hours with Nico and Grady :D)

"*crosses arms*" Sonny sent back.

"fine, only for 2 1/2 hrs,"

"fine" Sonny replied.

"good" Chad texted back.

"good luck" Sonny said.

"thanks. :)" Chad sent.

"u better get goin'" Sonny said as a smile played on her face.

"u better keep ur end of the deal 2" Chad replied. (A/N: If you read the last episode, Chad had dared Sonny to hide all of Tawni's coco moco coco lip gloss for a whole day.)

"fine, but not 4 a whole day, 3 hours," Sonny typed back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" Sonny typed furiously.

"I might as well find them now," Chad rolled his eyes.

"Bye!" Sonny typed as she slipped her phone into her jacket pocket.

Nico and Grady walked into the prop house.

"Hey Sonny!" Grady greeted.

"Hi Sonny," Nico waved.

"Oh hey guys! You were just the guys I was looking for!" Sonny replied with a huge grin on my face.

~Flashback-At Sonny's House The Night Before~

"Okay, I have to figure out someway to get Nico and Grady to spend 2 1/2 hours with Chad,..." Sonny thought as she sat there on her bed.

"But how on Earth can I do that?" Sonny asked herself in this impossible situation.

~Present~

"So what's up?" Nico asked as he sat down on a bar stool in the prop house.

"How much do you guys like frozen yogurt?" Sonny raised an eyebrow at them.

"We love for-yo! But when Murphy is on guard, we can only go in there at certain hours," Grady replied sadly.

"Well,..." Sonny said dragging on the sentence. "How would you guys want as much frozen yogurt as you want today?"

"REALLY?" Nico and Grady shouted in unison excitedly.

"Yeah! So? Are you guys in or not?" Sonny played along with them.

"We would love to help you help us do that, but we promised Marshall Nico and I would rehearse the sketch," Grady swallowed.

"Okay,...how about you guys rehearse it for 30 minutes and I'll come back to you guys later?" Sonny suggested smoothly.

"SURE!" They shouted again. Sonny walked through the doors to her dressing room and took out her phone.

"I'll text u when Nico and Grady r ready," Sonny typed as she sent the text to Chad.

"Okay, see u then, ;)" Chad wrote back. Sonny tucked her phone away in her pocket after she read his message.

Sonny sighed. "I might as well run lines while I wait for them,"

30 MINUTES LATER

"Hey! So are you guys done with rehearsing the sketch?" Sonny asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we just finished the whale and the dolphin sketch," Nico replied.

"Who knew a whale and dolphin could be so great friends?" Grady daydreamed.

"Well,..." Sonny cut into his thoughts. "who thought that such a big opportunity would be open to you guys in so little time?"

"You're right about that,..." Grady thought. "I should get my frozen yogurt bucket!" Grady hopped off the couch and ran behind the counter.

"I should get mines too!" Nico jumped from his seat and got his from behind the counter also.

Both of the buckets were almost exactly alike. "So we should go then?" Sonny suggested.

"Sure!" They both cried as they walked behind Sonny.

"Wait,...a minute," Grady stopped in his tracks. "What's the catch?"

"Pshhh, what are you guys talking about? There is no catch," Sonny laughed.

"But doesn't it seem a little weird that you would be doing this for us?" Nico inquired.

"As if almost under guilt,..." Grady added thoughtlessly.

"Right! I totally almost forgot!" Sonny added nervously.

"What?" Grady asked patiently.

"Well you guys would DIE for FREE frozen yogurt for a WHOLE DAY right?" Sonny asked.

"You gotta admit, this chance doesn't come very often," Nico whispered to Grady.

"Especially when Murphy is on guard," Grady crossed his arms.

"Then let's do this thang!" Nico cried. (A/N: LOL I just think 'thang' kinda sounds funny sometimes ;P)

They turned around to face Sonny. "So, we've considered it,..." Grady began.

"And we think that we're,..." Nico continued.

"Doing this," They replied in unison.

"That's great!" Sonny cried. "But I forget to mention one little tiny detail,"

"Okay, what is it?" Nico shrugged.

"In order for you to get all the frozen yogurt you want for a entire day,..." Sonny reminded. "You have to spend 2 and a half hours with Chad Dylan Cooper" Sonny mumbled the last part.

"Wait, with who?" They asked in confusion.

"...Chad..." Sonny mumbled.

"WHAT?" They both screamed.

"HEY! YOU KNUCKLEHEADS! I'M TRYING TO STUDY UP HERE!" Zora screamed from the vent.

"Sorry Zora," They apologized to her as she slammed the vent closed.

"What do you mean 2 and a half hours with Chad?" Grady narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, this is not how I planned this," Sonny thought to herself.

"I,...wanted to put you guys to the test! Um, I wanted to see if you could last that long and then you get all of the frozen yogurt you want!" Sonny laughed.

Nico and Grady turned around to have their 'private talk'.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Nico asked Grady.

"It won't be that bad! As long as Sonny convinces Chad not to do something bad to us, we'll be fine," Nico reassured.

"I hope so, because I'm starting to get hungry," Grady rubbed his stomach.

They faced Sonny again. "We'll do it." They both said.

"Great! All we have to do is find Chad," Sonny smiled.

"Is Chad in this too?" Nico asked.

"Uh,...let's find out?" Sonny said more like a question than a statement.

Sonny took out her phone when they weren't looking and went a text to Chad.

"Meet us in the cafeteria." Sonny typed then sent it.

"Hey guys, probably we should look in the cafeteria!" Sonny pointed to the direction of the cafeteria.

"Maybe I can pick up a sandwich or something to eat!" Grady rubbed his hands together.

They entered the cafeteria and Nico and Grady stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the fro-yo machine.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Nico asked him.

"More like delicious is what I'm aiming for," Grady shrugged.

"But here's the thing I don't get. Why would Sonny make us do this?" Nico asked.

"Look at this at a positive way. Maybe she just wants to help us! Think about it, all I can think about is that chocolate goodness in my mouth," Grady daydreamed.

* * *

A/N: So,...how'd you guys like it? Sorry if you thought it was bad.

I had writer's block and when I wrote it, I wrote it over long periods of time, so the story might bot exactly make sense.

So sorry for my SUPER late update!

~Sonny With A Chance ;P


End file.
